Deflection tracks and clips are two of the many construction elements common to metal stud framing. A deflection track assembly is part of a wall construction assembly and is used to accommodate the expected vertical movement (deflection) of the structure without damage to the wall finish and system assembly.
In a deep leg track system, the vertical studs are temporarily fastened into place by screwing the stud to the deflection clip. These screws must be removed prior to installing the wallboard for deflection to occur without damaging the wall.
Light gauge metal stud framing can be labor-intensive in comparison to the low cost of the materials. It is estimated that approximately 60% of the metal studs used in the United States are for interior non-structural wall partitions.
Deflection clips are used to attach the exterior curtain wall studs to the building structure and provide for vertical building movement independent of the framing. These clips slide in the vertical direction. A clip only supports the stud in the horizontal direction. Unless a stud is designed to take vertical load, it will deflect or buckle under compression and fail. The slide created by deflection clips guards against incidental bearing loads.
Deflection dies have been utilized in interior construction of partitions in commercial and residential spaces. Traditionally, there is a floor track which is an upward-opening channel on the floor and an overhead track which is a downward-opening track on the ceiling. Metal studs are inserted into the track at specified spacings. The studs are then secured to the tracks with various types of attachments generally referred to as deflection clips.
In the prior art, various deflection clips have been suggested. However, these deflection clips require fastening the stud to the ceiling track, then subsequently removing the fastener prior to installing the wallboard. This process is time-consuming and labor-intensive. It can be seen, then, that there is a need for a deflection clip that, when engaged with the stud, does not require temporary attachment of the stud to the ceiling track runner while still allowing the ceiling track and deflection clip to slide on the stud as increased roof loads occur.